El comienzo
by hina inuzuka
Summary: En una misión, muchas cosas están por comenzar. Pero... ¿está Hinata preparada para ellas? KibaHina, NejiTen, narusaku shikatemari x shikamaru x ino
1. tarde

**Afirmación: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto**

Bueno este es mi primer fic si esta algo corto pero si les gusta les prometo ponerlos mas largos y muy rápidos nn ete pues eso era todo y espero que os guste n//n

**Capitulo 1: Tarde**

Ya había amanecido desde hace rato los pájaros cantaban aun que había algo de viento y nubes pero no tapaban el precioso sol que había despertado a toda la gente a excepción de un joven de cabellera castaña que seguía soñando.

Sueño: estaba un joven al lado de una jovencita de ojos hermosos diciéndole lo que sentía

-hinata no sabia que tu también sentías eso.

-KIBA!!!Ya levántate no?- dijo gritando una joven de cabello castaño con el pelo amarado

-te amo hinata-dijo besándola (ala almohada)

-Tu me obligastes he- dijo eso tomando un vaso de agua que estaba en el mueble burro o lo q sea deramandolo sobe el

-jajajaja

-Aaaaaa!!!

-Que? Otra vez soñando con hinatita – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Que quieres?

-Como que q quiero ya vistes la hora q es son las 10:32 y tu entrenamiento es alas

10:30

-Naniiii Pero tan tarde ya

-Si pero ya levántate y cámbiate pero yaa!!

-Tu no eres ni mi jefe ni mi sensei

-Si pero soy tu hermana mayor ja

-Grrrr ya me voy

-Te das cuente q te vas en pijama

-Aaaa!! Grrr bueno me cambio y me voy

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8

-Ya se tardo le abra pasado algo?-dijo una joven algo temerosa

-No lo creo kiba podra parecer un idiota hiperactivo pero…-dijo un joven de gafas muy seriamente

-p.pero que?-

El es fuerte lo mas seguro es que se haya quedado dormido

Shino tiene rason seguro se quedo dormido –dijo un ojiroja

-mmm…

guau guau guau

Alo lejos se veia un joven montado en un perro gigantesco el cual ladraba

-!!!!!YEGAS TARDE¡¡¡¡¡

Trnquilicece kurenai sensei le puede hacer daño al bebe –dijo hinata algo preocupada

-Solo tiene 3 meses

-Pero si le puede hacer daño- dijo terminando shino

-mmm…

-Gomen kurenai sensei

-Gua

-Esta bien pero que sea la ultima vez

-Hai gua

-Ho... hola kiba kun

-Hola hinata – dijo sonriendo con la mano el la nuca y un ligero sonrojo q todos notaron excepto hinata

Ya vamos a entrenar si que ya se nos hiso tarde por cierta persona

Grr

En parejas yo y shino kiba tu con hinata

Hai!!!! Dijeron los tres al unisón

Vamos hinata

mmm… si

Bueno eso es todo espero que les aya gustado ya se que no soy muy buena pero es mi primer fic n//n bueno dejen rewes porfa nn chao

O si no me suicido ¬¬ (broma xD)


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno si me falta mucho por mejorar y tratare de seguir sus consejos

Y solo espero mejorar A se me olvidaba aquí les dejo el segundo cap.

Capitulo 2

Ya era de tarde el joven inozuka ya estaba exhausto a diferencia de la portadora de byakugan

-ya hinata ya ya es ora de parar no cres

-no kiba kun si quieres ti ya te puedes ir

-no solo tomemos un descanso si

-de..deacuerdo

Kiba y hinata ya se encontraban debajo de un árbol kiba solo veía a hinata contemplar el cielo

-oye hinata puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si claro

- Por que te esfuerzas tanto digo el entrenamiento ya debió de terminar hace mucho pero sin embargo tu sigues y sigues por que hinata

- Por que solo soy un estorbo

- He? Claro que no

- No si lo soy es decir mi familia me odia no sirvo como kunoichi y .. y la persona que mas me me importa en el mundo ni siquiera me nota-dijo casi en un susurro –kiba sera sera mejor que me valla si a..adiós

_Hinata –_el solo veía como se iba la chicade la que desde ase un tiempo sentía cosas que el nunca había sentido

Ya había pasado un rato kiba se encontraba en el parque con akamaru cundo vio a una chica con dos enormes bolas en su cabello

- A kiba que bueno que te encuentro

- Que pasa tenten

- este tsunade sama te busca a ti a hinata y a mí

Creo que iba para la mansión hyuga

A bueno entonces yo voy por ella y ve con tsunade ella te explicara

Claro

Haber ahora ala residencia hyuga -dijo dirigiéndose allí y después deun rato

Ya llegué!!-tocaba la puerta -a eres tu dijo fríamente

Lamento que no aya salido lee pero esta es la residencia hyuga por si no lo as notado

No lo busco a el sino a hinata y ya deja de fastidiarme si

AY LO LAMENTO –dijo sarcásticamente

PUES YO LAMENTO QUE ELEGI A LEE A LEE Y NO A TI

FLSH BACK

Eso es todo el capitulo a y luego les explico el flash backen el siguiente cap les explico la trama sip chao


	3. flash back

El tercer capitulo espero que les guste y dejen rewiens a y dije que iba ser neji x teten pero mejor va a ser neji x tenten x lee

**El tercer capitulo espero que les guste y dejen rewiens a y dije que iba ser neji x teten pero mejor va a ser neji x tenten x lee**

**Flash back**

Neji iba caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos

_**- ¿Q**__u__**é**__ le pasa a __**T**__enten___se preguntaba, una y otra vez-".

**P**ensaba que yo le gustaba, pero ahora no me presta atención. Ya no quiere entrenar conmigo y sólo quiere estar con el tarado de Lee... ese idiota me la esta quitando.- "Él se detuvo en seco. Luego siguió caminando mientras…

"-_Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? Es como si estuviera... celoso- _soltó una risa sarcástica- _Por favor_, _ni siquiera me gusta Tenten... es decir, es muy molesta. Ella sólo me ayuda en el entrenamiento- _de repente, vio dos personas en una banca- _Espera, ¿son ellos Tenten y Lee?"_

Y así era...ambos estaban sentados en una banca. Ella se estaba acercando poco a poco a Lee. Pareciera que quería darle un beso. Sin percatarse que Neji estaba observándolos a lo lejos.

El no pudo apartar la mirada por mucho que quisiese era algo que el no podia cntrolar el sentia un un dolor en su corazon era algo muy raro para el

Y asi, al dia siguiente cuando el team gai terminaba su entrenamiento una tenten muy cansada empezaba a hablar

-Al fin terminó el entrenamiento –dijo Tenten, sentada bajo un árbol al lado de Neji, mientras sacaba unas bolitas de arroz de su mochila-entonses neji se volteo hacia tenten 

-Oye, Tenten, "¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

-Mh, claro. 

-¿Te gusta Lee?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- preguntó, tosiendo, pues se había atragantado. La verdad, Neji no sabía por qué estaba roja; por el hecho de haberse atragantado o por la pregunta. 

-Pues ayer los vi… besándose –dijo fingiendo indiferencia

Tenten estaba totalmente confundida ella lo miraba levantando una ceja es que era raro ver al genio hyuga preguntar cosas de ese tipo de tema y cuando al fin se decidio a contestar lo que emano de su boca fue

-No te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?

neji evitaba cualquier contacto visual con tenten

-Desde ayer Lee y yo somos novios-tenten miraba extrañadamente a neji

-¿Qué? –exclamó intentando ocultar sorpresa.

-Pues yo me declaré y, bueno, el correspondió. Y...

-Termina con él –dijo con un tono de voz seco y mirando a una tenten sorprendida

-¿Qué?

-no tienes para que fingir tenten, no ocultas nada–diciendo esto rozandole la cara con las yemas de sus dedos . Acto seguido por un empujon y una enorme cachetada dejando marcada la mano de Tenten en rojo.

-¡Estúpido!- gritó, furiosa, para luego marcharse.

**Pero claro, tenía que volver al presente**

PUES SI QUE ERES BUENA ELIGIENDO-dijo sarcásticamente neji

-¿Qué pasa a-aquí?-preguntó tímidamente Hinata, mientras se asomaba.

-Nada, sólo que el idiota de tu primo no me deja pasar-explicó Tenten, lánzandole a Neji una mirada llena de odio-. ¡Eh, Hinata, vámonos! Te explico en el camino, ¿sí?

-Ah, sí, Tenten- luego de eso, ambas se marcharon.

Neji solo cerro la puerta bruscamente

Cuando ya habían salido y Tenten se había relajado, ella le explicó lo que sucedía a Hinata.

-¿Una misión? ¿Y de qué? 

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por una voz que las llamaba.

-¡Hola, Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan! ¿Qué hay?

-Ho-hola N-Naruto-kun- tartamudeó Hinata.

-Ah, hola, Naruto. Nada más ibamos con Tsunade-sama por una misión, ¿y tú?

-Al Ichiraku. ¡Qué envidia! Ustedes tienen misiones y yo no

-Eh, sí. Como sea... adiós-la verdad a tenten no le importaba mucho lo que decia naruto porque ya tenia mucha prisa en ir con la hokage ya que abia perdido mucho tiempo discutiendo con neji 

-A-adiós, N-naruto-kun-se despedia timidamente hinata

-¡Adiós, de veras!-naruto hacia señas mientras ellas se alejaban

kiba estaba sentado en una banca fuera de la oficina de la hokage y sin querer empeso a oir una conversación entre la hokage y kurenai 

_pues yo no ceo que le deveriamos de decir _

_ella se lo merece es su medre _

_pues yo creo que hinata_

hola kiba-interumpio tenten sin saber que espiaba una conversacion

hola kiba kun

**Eso es todo y luego les explico la trama es que se me fue el tiempo con el flash back a y dejen sus opiniones si les gusto la historia o no o lo que tengo que mejorar en fin chao nn**


	4. Antes de la misión

Eee aquí el capitulo 4 esta medio largo en fin os dejo con el Cáp

**Eee aquí el capitulo 4 esta medio largo en fin os dejo con el Cáp. 4**

**Capitulo 4: Antes de la misión **

-¡¡Ah!! Hola-esclamo kiba inprecionado

-¿Pues ya pasemos no?-pregunto y luego de eso se acerco ala puerta mas cuando iba a entrar fue interrumpida

-Eh, Tenten, ¿no crees que d-deberías tocar pr-primero?

-Ah, sí, claro -dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Y entonces llamo a la puerta

-Pasen-les llamo una voz desde dentro

-Y bien, ¿cuál es la misión? -exclamó Tenten, llendo directamente al gano.

Normalmente habría sido Kiba quien preguntara. Pero se encontraba observando pensativamente a Tsunade-sama y a su maestra, por lo que había oído un tiempo atrás

-Bueno, la misión es rango A : Deben de escoltar a la hija del señor feudal de la aldea oculta de la roca al País del agua .

-¿Y que va a hacer allá?-preguntó Tenten, curiosa.

-Pues... ella es la prometida de uno de los hijos del mizukage Cuando se casen, por fin habrá paz entre aquellos-los chunnins la escuchaban atentamente aunque no entendian la importancia de la situación

- Pero a la mayoría de los del pais de las olas no les agrada esta unión. Por lo que, tal vez, intenten asesinarla para así evitar esa unión.

-¿Y cuando llegará?-preguntó, de nuevo, Tenten

-Mañana. En cuanto llegue se marcharán. Van a traerla sus guardaespaldas. No son muchos, por eso nos contrataron.

-Entendido

-Mh, sí.-murmuro hinata

-Claro. Ah, por cierto, tengo una pregunta -manifestó Kiba.

la Hokage hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que siguiese.

- ¿Por qué no viene Shino?

Se le hacía raro que fuesen con Tenten y no con él.

-Yo puedo responder a eso.

declaró, repentinamente Kurenai.

Su alumno alzó una ceja

-Pues, Shino fue enviado junto con Sakura e Ino a una misión importante por que nesecitaban de sus insectos ya que eran indispensables para la mision

-En fin, si eso era todo, nos retiramos -anunció Tenten, algo cansada de escuchar sobre misiones.

Salieron de la oficina de la Hokage sin hacer escándalo. Luego, Kiba se marchó, ya que debía ir a buscar a Akamaru. Lo había dejado en el parque, puesto que a Tsunade le desagradaba que su perro estuviese ahí. Al chico Inuzuka, eso no le parecía bien, mas no podía discutir con ella.

Luego de que Tenten y Hinata salierann tranquilamente, mientras hablaban cosas de chicas, la Hokage comenzó a platicar de un asunto importante...

-Tsunade-sama, se lo ruego, no le diga a Hinata. Eso sólo la lastimaría, además ha crecido sin ella... no sé cómo podría reaccionar-comenzó a pedirle

-Tú eras la mejor amiga de Naomi, según entiendo. No comprendo por qué no quieres que lo sepa.

-Ya le he dicho, creció sin ella. La heriría saber lo de su clan. Además, al ser ella la única sobreviviente, no le serviría de mucho saberlo.

-Y que me dices de las habilidades del clan. Podría ser muy poderosa si pudiese controlarlas. Recuerda, también que ella busca hacerse mas fuerte

Kurenai sólo se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responder.

-Mira, si fuese por mí, se lo diría. Sin embargo, te dejo la decisión a ti. Era tu mejor amiga y no la mía, después de todo... supongo que la conocerás mejor.

-Mh, claro. Con su permiso, me retiro.

-Tsunade-sama no lo entide la pobre de hinata sufriria mucho si supiera que ella es la unica sobreviviente del clan de su madre pero ella busca aserse mas fuerte y si contrlara los poderes de su madre ¿Qué ago?-se preguntaba asi misma en sus pensanmientos

Mientras tanto se veía como un joven caminaba junto a un perro

-Lo sé... es estúpido que no te deje entrar porque eres demasiado grande. ¡Por supuesto que hay espacio suficiente! Pero, en fin, es la Hokage, no podemos discutir con ella. Además.

-¡¡Hola, Ki-baka!! ¡¡Hola, Akamaru!!- le interrumpió alguien.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Naruto? -le preguntó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin importarle mucho lo que le pudiesen responder.

-¿Yo? No, nada. Solamente saludaba. ¡Ah, sí! ¿Sabes dónde esta Hinata-chan?

-¿H-Hinata?- repentinamente, se sentía más interesado.

-Sí, es que necesito preguntarle algo.

-¿Preguntarle?- a Kiba eso se le hacía muy extraño, por lo que no reaccionaba bien.

-¿Ajá, acaso no me oiste?

Entonces reaccionó.-el chico inozuka se inquieto que podria querer _el_ con hinata ¿Y si ese tema era demasiado privado? Temía pensar lo que pudiese suceder después de esa charla. ¿Tiempo a solas? ¿Manos cogidas? ¡No! Debía evitar pensar en eso.

-Claro que te oí, imbécil. Es sólo que... ¿para qué la quieres, eh?

-No tengo por qué responderte -fue todo lo que respondió el rubio.

-Sólo respóndeme, ¿entendido? -le ordenó con aspereza.

-No pienso hacerlo

-Que? –dijo molesto

-Que no acaso no oyes kibaka

-Claro que si inbesil

-Grrrrrr

-Grrrrrrr

Mientras tanto, Tenten y Hinata seguían caminando tranquilamente.

-Entonces... crees que no se fija en ti porque eres fea -se aclaró Tenten.

-Sí. Es que, mírame...no soy bonita como Sakura o Ino. Soy horrible-hinata tenia su mirada triste se sentia menos que todas

-Claro que no, Hinata. Tal vez sólo nesecites un cambio de imagen... ya sabes, para tener más seguridad -le explicó-. Si así lo quieres, te ayudaré con eso después de la misión- Después de todo, incluso siendo ninjas, eran chica

-¿En serio? -le preguntó, esperanzada.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Será divertido.

Tenten miraba a Hinata, ambas sonreían. Pero, de repente, unas voces llamaron su atención. Cuando voltearon sólo vieron a Kiba discutiendo con... ¿Naruto?

-Oye, Hinata, ¿esos no son...? -se aseguró.

Ambas se acercaron, curiosas y preocupadas.

-¿Kiba? -le llamó Tenten.

Kiba volteó y vio a las dos chicas. Como siempre, le puso más atención a su comañera de equipo, quien observaba a Naruto.

Luego se volteó hacia quien la había llamado.  
-¿Sí?- gruñó.

-Estaban peleando, ¿cierto?

Kiba se quedo pensando en qué contestar.

_-Si digo que sí, seguramente se enoje conmigo- _se dijo, pensando solamente en una persona-_ y se preocupará más por ese idiota. La verdad, eso no me gustaría. Talvez lo mejor sea mentir._

-No... sólo estábamos charlando declaró, fingiendo una sonrisa y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Naruto, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-_Pero que raro es Ki-baka. Hace unos segundos me estaba gritando y ahora se porta de lo más amistoso, 'ttebayo. Como sea, le seguiré la corriente- _pensó el chico Uzumaki, que no quería aproblemarse. Luego agregó:- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pensaron que estabamos peleando?- exclamó con otra falsa sonrisa, mientras respondía con igual potencia a los "amistosos" golpes que le daban.

-Bueno, lo siento. Eso parecía... debió de ser la distancia- dijo Tenten sin creerselos

-S-sí... debió ser eso- accedió la otra chica, avergonzada .

-Oye, Hinata-chan. ¿Puedo hablar conti…?- mas, antes de completar su frase, fue interrumpido por Kiba.

-Hey, será mejor que molestes después. Mañana tenemos una misión y ya es muy tarde. Tenemos que irnos, ¿no?

-Pero es que...- comenzó a replicar el rubio.

-Adiós- se despidió, para luego tomar a las chicas por las muñecas y llevárselas, mientras era seguido por su perro.

_-¡Mierda, maldito Ki-baka!_

-A-a-adiós, N-Naruto-kun- tartamudeo Hinata, con un tono de voz tan bajo que era imposible que la hubiesen escuchado.

-Oye, Kiba, no es tan tarde. Sólo son...¡Ah, ya entiendo!- exclamó, acompañando lo último con una sonrisa pícara.

El chico Inuzuka sólo respondió a eso con un gruñido y un leve sonrojo.

Caminaron durante un rato, hasta que llegaron a uno de su destino.

-Bueno, llegamos, Tenten- le comentó el chico.

-Sí, gracias -fue su despedida.

-.Nos v-vemos ma-mañana, Tenten-san.

-Ajá- exclamó, al tiempo que entraba a su hogar.

-Bien, ahora toca tu casa– comentó Kiba, sonriendo como casi siempre.

-S-si no quieres, no vayas. Queda muy lejos de...

-Sí quiero- le interrumpió-, además, no queda tan lejos.

-Claro que sí... Kiba-kun vive otro lado de Konoha- le recordó.

-Bueno no importa- dijo, alzándo los hombros y restándole importancia-. Si nos quedamos aquí parados platicando va a oscurecer aún más.

Ya había pasado un rato, cuando llegaron a la residencia residencia o, mejor dicho, mansión Hyuuga.

-Bueno aquí estamos.

-A-ajá, nos vemos mañana.

- Hey, Hinata- el chico se sonrojó un poco, cuando se acercó a la joven, que estaba bastante confundida. Él, con los ojos cerrados, se aproximó rápidamente, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego se separó y salió coriendo, puesto que estaba ya muy rojo.

-¡Nos vemos, Hinata!- le gritó, al tiempo que se alejaba.

-¡K-Kiba-kun!- le llamó.

-¿Sí?- gritó, porque ya estaba bastante lejos.

-E-Esto... tu casa queda al otro lado- le explicó.

-¡¿Eh?!_-Pero que estúpido soy, me estoy empezando a parecer a Naruto. Maldito Akamaru, ¿por qué no me avisó antes._

El joven Inuzuka estaba todavía más rojo, si es que eso era posible. Volteó con rapidez hacia el camino correcto y comenzó a correr.

-Ahora sí, adiós- le dijo.

-Nos vemos -en los labios de la chica se formaba una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que veía a Kiba sonrojado y, además, de esa manera

**Bueno, fin del Cáp. Espero que les haya gustado y que no se les halla hecho eterno nnu En fin, dejen sus comentarios, por favor.**


	5. Tomoe

Mm ee pues lo volvi a hacer por que la ultma vez no le dedique mucho tiempo pero si tienes muha razon puse muchas onomatopeyas y no pongo casi nada de naracion es bueno leer varias veses tu cap para ver tus erores bueno aver si esta ves lo ago mejor

**Mm ee pues lo volví a hacer por que la ultima vez no le dedique mucho tiempo pero si tienes mucha razón puse muchas onomatopeyas y no pongo casi nada de narración es bueno leer varias veces tu cap. para ver tus errores bueno haber si esta ves lo ago mejor **

Capitulo 5:Tomoe

Había amanecido ya en konoha y en la mansión hyuuga una joven de cabellos azulados se preparaba pera salir ella se encontraba muy pensativa y lo que había en sus pensamientos era un chico de cabellos rubios llamado naruto

-_que era lo que naruto-kun me habrá querido decir si tan solo kiba-kun lo hubiera dejado hablar con mi…_

-Hinata-sama es hora que desayunemos será mejor que baje cuanto antes-decía neji a su prima la cual le miraba

-e-entendido en seguida bajo –exclamaba hinata sonriente mente a su primo

-Claro- dijo mientras se retiraba

No había pasado mucho y hinata bajo a comer en el comedor vio a su "familia" sentada desayunando

-bu-buenos días –saluda hinata mientras se sentaba

Y como era costumbre el único que saludo era neji

-buenos días hinata-sama decía neji

Y así transcurrió el desayuno de hinata sin ninguna palabra o mucho menos una risa pero mientras tanto en un lugar un poco lejano una joven de cabellos castaños ya se encontraba lista para salir a su misión para ella no era problema ya que en su equipo no podía llegar tarde por que si no gai sensei la ponía a hacer trecientas lagartijas junto con lee y el y para el colmo ellos decían que eran pocas y hacían el castigo más largo

-Ya me voy madre, y dile adiós a papá de mi parte. Es que no le quise despertar.

-¡Sí, adiós, Tenten!-su madre se despidió levantando la mano, en señal de adiós

Mientras tanto en la residencia inuzuka un joven se encontraba profundamente dormido

-¡!Levántate, Kiba!! Mira que tarde es.-decía hana algo exaltada más sin embargo el joven seguía profundamente en sus sueños

-¡!KIBA!!-grito hana ya exaltada Y desesperada por que no lograba despertar a su hermano menor

-He? Que?

-Mira ¡!-hana mostraba molesta a su hermano menor un reloj indicándole la hora

-¡Maldición, que tarde se me ha hecho!

-Pues eso no es novedad-dijo hana aun algo no, muy molesta

Kiba se levanto corriendo a cambiarse la verdad no sabia si lo hacia por tarde que era o por que los gritos de su hermana le asustaban

En la puerta principal de konoha ya se encontraban tenten y hinata esperando a que llegara kiba y su cliente

Ya después de un rato se veía a lo lejos a kiba arriba de akamaru

kiba ya bajándose empezó a saludar

-.hola chicas –Dijo kiba con una gran sonrisa

-hola kiba-kun –susurró hinata

-hola kiba- musito tenten sin darle mucha importancia mirando simplemente al suelo

Cuando kiba nota algo aunque eso no es muy normal en el XD bueno continuando

-¿Eh? Donde está la princesa –preguntaba kiba a hinata y tenten

-To-todavia no no ha llegado –decía hinata tímidamente como siempre

-Eh ¿Quién se cree para hacernos esperar?-exclamo molesto kiba como haciendo berrinche

-Mhh déjame ver… creo que se cree la hija de un señor feudal –dijo tenten sarcásticamente-Y además mira quien habla de llegar más tarde

-Jejeje tienes razón –rió kiba mientras rascaba su cabeza

Cuando aparecieron unas personas una chica y 2 chicos uno era de apariencia seria y el otro se veía despistado ellos no eran muy grndes pero tenian un fisico fuerte

-¿Ustedes son los chunins que contrato mi padre?-preguntaba una joven de largo cabello, suelto y rojo, como el de gaara

Los chunis solo observaban a la joven era como de la estatura de sakura tenia los ojos rojos igualmente sus cabellos vestia un lindo kimono negro con un lindo lazo rojo amarrándolo a simple vista se veía que era de la realeza

-¿No me oyeron?-preguntaba de nuevo la joven

-e-e si –murmuro hinata timidamente

–Bueno pues partamos si –musito la joven la cual miraba a sus protctores pensando–_y estos son los que me van a proteger? Bueno haber que tenemos: una chica rarita de peinedo igual de raro, una chica que a simple vista se ve que no se tiene confianza ni a si misma y mm un chico que esta demasiado bueno lastima que me estan obligando a casarme aaa y tambien tenemos a un perro gigante se nota que son un "gran equipo "_

y así todos partieron hacia su destino el camino era algo largo tardarían aproximadamente un día y medio en llegar, el recorrido era muy silencioso nadie hablaba desde que partieron a kiba eso lo incomodaba un poco así que se decidió a hablar

-Eh ahora que lo recuerdo no nos hemos presentado –kiba le hablaba intentando sacar charla para que no estuviera tan callado

-Sí tienes razón bueno pues mi nombre es Nakamura Tomoe ¿y el de ustedes? –preguntaba la pelirroja

Bueno pues mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba y el de el es Akamaru –musitaba sonrientemente kiba señalando a akamaru

-Eh mi-mi nombre es hyuuga hi-hinata–susurraba hinata en una voz casi inaudible

Me llamo tenten-decía tenten cortantemente

Mientras uno de los guarda espaldeas la cargaba tomoe le preguntaba a kiba

-Y que se siente estar arriba de ese perro gigante-preguntaba tomoe

¿Gigante?-exclamaba kiba mientras reia-deberias ver cuando nos transformamos –dijo entre risas

-Me puedo subir?

-He?

-Sí se ve divertido estar ahí, anda sí

-Claro súbete

-Pero yo sola no he no seas malo y súbete con migo a y bájame hiro-(hiro es un de sus guardaespaldas)

-Claro tomoe-sama –exclamaba hiro mientras bajaba a tomoe

Después de que se acomodara tomoe en akamaru y kiba también siguieron su recorrido hinata iba a delante de todos y hiro iba junto a ella tenten cuidabala la parte trasera junto el otro guardaespaldas de apariencia seria el cual se llamaba kyo el era de pelo negro y con un peinado como el de neji ya que lo tenia largo

Y con hinta se encontraba hiro platicando muy animadamente; hiro era blanco su cabello era azulado como el de sasuke y su peinado era como el de naruto solo que un poco mas corto

Platica entre hiro y hinata:

Guau que padre es el clan del que bienes el mió no lo unico que podemos hacer es lanzar una especie de minis tornados pero no lo cambiaria por otro clan por que ellos son mi familia

-Me alegra escuchar e-eso-musitaba hinata sonriente

-Sabes hinata tienes unos hermosos ojos –decía hiro con una sonrisa

-Eh? No-no lo creo –hinata estaba sonrojada y no era para menos por el comentario de hiro

-No si enserio

Kiba miraba furiosamente a hiro

_-quien se cree para hablarle así a hinata grrr imbesil ya tengo suficiente con el baka de naruto y ahora llegas tu grrr _

Y así llego la noche entre risas y enojos, las chicas acamparon en una tienda de dormir y los chicos en otra excepto kiba que se quedo de guardia

**Bueno eso es todo me canse de tanto escribir creo que es la mas larga que he hecho bueno al menos eso creo bueno eso es todo y espero que os aya gustado bueno chao y dejen rewiens o como sea que se escriba XD CHAO nn **


End file.
